The one who gets pregnant
by chocolate fountain
Summary: The friends all sit down to play poker but Phoebe and Rachel knowing that they can’t play invite all there other friends and turn poker night into a massive party. But when two friends cross over the line of friendship, who will be pregnant?


Friends season 1 episode 18. The one with all the poker.

The one who gets pregnant.

The friends all sit down to play poker but Phoebe and Rachel knowing that they can't play invite all there other friends and turn poker night into a massive party hoping that this will restrict them from playing. In the end the friends just quit the game and enjoy themselves but when a special friend ship is tampered with and taken to the next level who will be the one who gets pregnant?

Monica's apartment

Ross is sitting on the sofa with Marcel, Rachel is reading a magazine at the dining room table and Chandler is watching T.V.

Monica comes barging through the door.

"Hey!" She says as she swings the shopping round her waist and onto the dining room table where Rachel was sitting.

"Mon!" Rachel squealed as the shopping fell on her magazine.

"Oh I'm sorry did you miss reading about some rich blonde who's getting her boobs de-flatted." Monica said as she started to take objects out of the shopping bags.

Rachel pulled a face and snatched her magazine from under the shopping and marched to sit over by Ross.

"How's Marcel?" Rachel asked still glaring at Monica.

Ross's eyes stared at Rachel's and he could not speak.

"Ross?" Rachel asked confused waving her hand in front of his face.

"Oh yeah, he's fine but I think he's lonely he's needs a women in his life." Ross said still staring.

"Arrr yeah that would be so cute! Monkey love." Rachel said standing up and heading for her room.

Ross looked at Marcel and shrugged his shoulders.

"One day my friend, one day." Ross said as he stood up putting Marcel on his shoulder.

Right then Joey strolled through the door.

"Hey, poker night to night!" Joey said as he walked to the fridge.

"What Poker night?" Monica asked as she closed the cabinet door.

"You know, poker night." Chandler said switching off the T.V.

"Yes I heard that bit but what are you talking about tonight?" Monica asked confused.

"Well you said last week that you would be able to beat us at poker so we said that we'd play next week and see who'd win." Chandler said looking at the newspaper with the date on.

"And I'm pretty sure that's today." He said leaning further back to reach the comfort of the cushion.

"Oh okay." Monica said looking worried and rushed through into Rachel's room.

"Rachel!" Monica said trying to keep calm.

Rachel was sitting on her bed reading her magazine.

"Is this an apology?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel we don't have time for this I'm sorry for squishing your magazine but we have bigger worries, WE CANT PLAY POKER!" Monica screamed.

"That would be a problem why?" Rachel asked closing her magazine.

Monica signed.

"Because the guys say that apparently last week we said that we could beat them at poker and that tonight was the night!" Monica said panicking.

Rachel chuckled.

"This is not funny!" Monica yelled.

"Don't worry me and Phoebe will think of something I'll ring her." Rachel said reaching for the phone.

"ERRRRRR!" Monica shouted and then marched out the door.

Rachel dialled the numbers.

"Hey Phoebe's get round here as soon as possible, Monica's freaking out again and its not about the wine stain on her cushion." Rachel said putting the phone gently down and then walking into the lounge.

"Well?" Monica asked rushing through from the kitchen to where Rachel was standing.

"Answer phone, but don't worry she'll get it." Rachel said calming her down.

"What's your big plan anyway?" Monica asked.

"Don't know but Phoebe will come up with something. Why are you so worried?" Rachel asked.

"Because, I CAN'T LOOSE!" Monica yelled and the guys sprung their head to meet her eyes.

Monica signed and then gently went and sat down next to Chandler.

The door then sprung open and appeared Phoebe smiling.

"Hey guys! So what's the big emergency Rach?" Phoebe said taking off her coat.

Rachel ran to Phoebe and grabbed her hand and then rushed her into the bedroom.

"Monica's freaking out because apparently we have a poker game tonight that we have to win?" Rachel said making hand gestures.

"Oh yeah, I remember!" Phoebe said smiling to herself.

"Well? What do we do? **Most** of us forgot so we didn't practise playing and now were going to loose!" Rachel said panicking.

"Oh even though **I **knew, I still didn't practise." Phoebe said sitting on Rachel's bed.

"I have a plan though." Phoebe said.

"I knew it, I knew you would." Rachel said excited skipping over to sit by Phoebe on the bed.

"We just invite everyone we know and tell them it's a party that way when everyone comes we won't be able to play poker." Phoebe said clapping. Rachel's smile lowered.

"Oh. Well okay!" She said trying to smile.

"Have you got a better idea?" Phoebe asked. Rachel signed.

"No." Rachel said sadly.

"Well then its Pheebs plan all the way!" Phoebe said skipping into the lounge with Rachel following.

"I hope you girls aren't planning to cheat for tonight?" Ross said smiling.

"That's the only way they'd win" Chandler whispered. And the three men laughed.

Rachel and Phoebe started calling everyone they knew and Monica helped to.

7.00pm

"Well then who wants to deal?" Chandler asked in a cunning voice.

"Not me." Monica said while juggling the food she had prepared.

"Nice" Joey said winking at Monica.

"Lets play!" Ross said grabbing the cards and dealing.

The doorbell rang; Chandler stood up to get it.

"NO!" Phoebe screamed. "I'll get it" she said calmly. And walked to the door.

"Who is it?" Joey asked.

"People for a party?" Phoebe said trying to sound surprised.

"What party?" Ross asked standing up.

"How could **we** possibly know." Rachel said.

Phoebe opened the door and a stampede of happy partiers came barging through.

"WUHHHH!" Phoebe said turning on the music.

"Alright what's going on?" Joey asked standing up.

"Nothing? I don't know where they got the idea that there was a party?" Monica said gazing around the room.

"Whatever." Chandler said and then rushed over to go and dance.

"Great job Rach." Monica whispered.

The two girls skipped into the lounge to go and dance.

Ross stood up quickly and followed them to join in.

As the night went on more drinks were drunk more music was played and more dancing was taking place.

"I'm wasted!" Monica chuckled as she danced about with Chandler.

"Not as much as me!" Phoebe sung as she danced around the room. She saw a handsome figure in front of her that she could not identify.

"Hey sailor want to come for a ride!" She said pulling the man's shirt into the bedroom.

"Who's that who Phoebe's gone off with?" Ross asked Rachel smiling to himself.

"Don't know but they should make sure they use protection." Rachel laughed as she swung her glass of wine around in her hand.

Monica and Chandler came dancing back to where Rachel and Ross were sitting having heard.

"Who should use protection?" Monica asked still dancing.

"Pheebs, she's gone in some room with some guy and you know what month it is for her!" Rachel said slurping another drink down.

"Where's Joey?" Chandler asked gazing round the room.

"You don't think?" Rachel asked standing up.

"NO." Ross said smiling.

Then the four friends stood up frantically to run to the door to see is their suspicions were right.


End file.
